The present invention relates to novel polymeric quaternary ammonium salts possessing antimicrobial activity, the use of such quaternary ammonium salts as biocidal agents, and a novel method for preparing such quaternary ammonium salts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide quaternary ammonium salts possessing a high level of antimicrobial activity against a broad spectrum of microorganisms, as compared to commercially available quaternary ammonium salts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide quaternary ammonium salts which are non-toxic to mammals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing such quaternary ammonium salts.
A still further object is to provide a method for killing or deactivating microbes by contacting them with the novel polymeric quaternary ammonium salts disclosed herein.